Since the past, thumb-turns have been installed in doors in order to enable the doors to be unlocked or locked.
An electrical lock capable of electrically performing unlocking and locking of a door has been developed as well. For example, PTL 1 discloses a technique in which an electrical lock reads key data from a portable device, and performs unlocking control when the portable device is held over the electrical lock.
A motor type electrical lock in which unlocking or locking is performed by rotating a thumb-turn through motor driving has also been developed.